


Conflict

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Category: Shin Shirayuki-hime Densetsu Prétear | Prétear - The New Legend of Snow White
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-14
Updated: 2008-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayate listens to Sasame's radio show with Mawata after sending in another postcard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflict

Hayate glanced at the clock on the wall before flipping on the radio for Mawata. Sasame's Words Gate would be on within minutes. It wasn't that he liked the idea of listening to a talk show with the girl, but Himeno was practicing in the garden and he knew Sasame had always had an interesting way of utilizing his gift. Secondly, whether he'd admit it or not, he was hoping for an answer to something he had sent in himself.

He still remembered exactly what the postcard had looked like. An expanse of sky over trees with his neatest handwriting on the back, signed, "The Castle Guard". 

"Today's letter comes from The Castle Guard again," Sasame announced over the radio before he began to read, " _I work for a family at an elaborate mansion. One of the girls who lives there is sweet. She’s impulsive and lacks common sense, but she always has a ready smile, no matter what the situation is. I keep trying to tell her that I love her, but things always happen or I get nervous about the situation. I am not the kindest when on duty, though she knows that very well. I need advice on what I should do._ "

Hayate heard the briefest of breaths from his best friend, "I know how you feel, you don't want to admit something because it feels wrong. If you care about her this much, though, Castle Guard, you should stop trying. You should just tell her. If she understands, she'll accept it and you'll both be happier for it."

Hayate looked away from the radio as he sat down in a chair. "That's easier said than done, Sasame. I can only do something if the situation calls for it being the best measure... Even you know that." 

Mawata looked over at the blue-haired young man, "You know...That's our choices. We do something, or we don't. Sasame's just reinforcing the idea. You can't try...You have to decide what you want." 

"It still helps nothing." He hated always feeling this closed about personal matters. 

Some time later, sitting on the balcony by Himeno's room, the knight looked over at the beautiful flowers Himeno always put there as a tribute to her mother. He watched them, listening to them sing their own songs of praise to the girl...and wishing so much that he could do the same. Could he...actually bring himself to do something about this like Sasame claimed he could?


End file.
